


Always a Thief

by mintfrosting



Category: Nova Bossa Nova - Takarazuka Revue, Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F, Otokoyaku characters, POV First Person, There is money exchanged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintfrosting/pseuds/mintfrosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ouro (Tomomin) gets greedy and goes for more diamonds off the neck of Lady Mel (Yurika). But Lady Mel is after something, too.... (it's sex).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This fits into the show just after the tango club scene, and before the police are chasing Ouro (when he finds Brisa).
> 
> Originally posted on LJ in 2015.
> 
>  
> 
> Tomomin as Ouro / Yurika as Lady Mel
> 
> They're in costume as M/F but really it's F/F so..... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

We got the necklace.

I finally got it off her neck and into my hands! I chased the Estrela girl all the way into that tango club, and even after all that happened in there, the goods ended up on my side.

Call me greedy, I don’t care. But I still wanted more.

It was Bolso, my partner in crime, who snatched the diamonds back from Sol in the end, and I couldn’t stop thinking of that woman who was with him - the lady in the form-fitting purple gown, with golden hair, ruby lips, and yes… more eye-catching jewels on her neck.

She already liked me, I was sure of that. The moment we met eyes outside the club she stopped dead in her tracks, then turned away all bashful and beautiful. She had been dragging around the poor Bolso boy like a sack of cash all night, but I was sure that she would jump at the chance to be with the dazzling Ouro instead.

I suppose she had seen me take the necklace in the first place… That was unfortunate.

But she didn’t know that Bolso was on my side. For all this lady knew, the boy had nothing to do with me. And perhaps I had decided that night to change my ways, to renounce my former self and give up the life of crime.

I found her leaving the club on her own, taking anxious looks around her as she walked down the dimly lit street.

“Madam!” I called out.

She stopped at once, and spun around to look at me.

“The handsome thief,” she replied, and I wondered if her obvious attraction to me overrode her mistrust.

“Not a thief anymore,” I said, just to smooth things over. “The diamonds are out of my hands… and I’ve realized the error of my ways.” I reached to take her hand, and kissed it. “My name is Ouro. Now I must know yours.”

The lady looked startled, but undoubtedly intrigued. “You may call me Misses Mel,” she replied.

“And… Mister…?”

She giggled at that. “Well… There’s no Mister in the picture anymore.”

“How fortunate for me…” I slipped my arm around her slender waist. “May I buy you a drink… Miss Mel?”

She went on giggling, almost annoyingly cute. “Alright,” she answered. “There’s a bar down this way, isn’t there?”

She had been in the country for what, one single day, and already she was sure of the nearest bar?

“Yes, Madam… Right this way.”

Lady Mel sat beside me at the bar very elegantly, long legs crossed, purple shawl draped around her arms, and jewels sparkling on her neck… But the way she drank wasn’t elegant at all. She gulped down half the glass like it was nothing, and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. She smiled up at me then, and said something I didn’t expect.

“That necklace was mine, you know.”

I blinked at her. “Pardon?”

“She’s my daughter, Estrela… I let her borrow the diamonds for tonight.”

“Daughter?” I exaggerated my surprise at that, eyes open wide. “I could swear you were sisters.”

Lady Mel giggled at that, demurely covering her mouth. “I do get that a lot,” she said. “But, Mister Ouro… The thing is… I forgive you.” She reached out to touch my arm. “You see that what you did was wrong… And more importantly…” She leaned in, boozy breath brushing my face. “You see that I’m the more attractive one.” She giggled crudely at that, swaying as she sat upright. “Don’t you?”

I nodded. “You’re… uh… definitely…” I kept staring at her jewelry. Imagine the price for those diamonds… Imagine how rich she must be that she cared more about some stranger’s affection than her most expensive necklace. But the truth is she was incredibly beautiful. I would have no problem seducing her to get to her money.

Lady Mel hiccuped, and giggled. “Excuse me,” she said. “...What did you say?”

I sighed then, and chose my words carefully.

“I have to admit,” I told her, “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Okay… not too carefully.

“Oh, Mister Ouro…” She giggled girlishly, grabbing at my jacket. “I knew you were a charmer the moment I saw you… But I didn’t know you had such discerning eyes.” She gazed up at me, all hanging off my lapels.

This was a sure thing. All I had to do was grab the jewels when she wasn’t suspecting.

Then Lady Mel backed off with a moment of realization. “You’re not some kind of…” - her voice lowered to a whisper - “...escort, are you?” But she promptly pulled a bill from the front of her dress. “I can pay you.”

“N-no, Madam, that won’t be…” I stopped myself. Why refuse the money? “Ahem.” I snatched it up, stuffing it down the inside pocket of my jacket.

Lady Mel seemed pleased. She turned to go on sipping her drink, or more like guzzling in her case. Her hand moved to grope at my thigh as she spoke.

“I’ll show you where I’m staying,” she told me. “If you need more cash, just let me know.” She finished her drink, leaned over to give me a quick kiss, and stood up, grasping at the air behind her so I might take her hand.

“Yes, Madam.” I glanced up at the back of her dress, and the dangling end of her necklace. Better to steal it in private, where no one could see. “That is, about the drinks…?”

“Oh! Oh, of course.” She had already forgotten that I offered to buy. “Here we are.” She pulled money from her dress and slapped it on the bar, all cheerful giggles as she led me away.

 

The wealthy Lady Mel was staying at one of the most extravagant hotels in the city. She was flirty with the doorboy and the elevator boy, plucking bills from her breast and blowing kisses. But she held on to me through it all.

When we got inside her suite, she slammed the door behind us. For a moment I was trapped between the lady and the door with her arms on either side of me, just realizing how tall she was.

“You’re mine tonight,” she told me, so I leaned in to kiss at her neck. Lady Mel gasped out in delight, and her hands started grasping at my lapels again, and stroking down my chest through the ruffles on my shirt.

“You’re so irresistible,” I muttered near her ear, and Lady Mel started giggling again.

“You’re only saying that,” she told me.

“Not at all,” I replied. “I truly can’t resist you…” I stoked at her hair, taking in the strong scent of expensive perfume while I felt for the clasp on her necklace. My fingers traced the clasp, ready, but it wasn’t time to take it just yet.

“You’ll go down on me, won’t you?” the lady asked in that elegant, feminine voice. “Is it extra?” She was giggling as she looked in my eyes, but she didn’t seem ashamed at all.

“Uhh…” I nodded. “Yes. Extra.”

“Here.” She shoved bills in my hands, and stood there smiling expectantly. So I stashed the cash and dragged her to the sofa by her wrist. Lady Mel kicked off her heels, but she wouldn’t sit down. “Won’t you kiss me first?” she asked.

So I grabbed at the nape of her neck, and gave her the deepest, most dizzying kiss I could manage while slipping my fingers back onto that clasp.

All of a sudden, she shoved me away. “You’re incredible!” she exclaimed, and wrapped her arms around me to hungrily kiss me some more. So much for the necklace... But I wasn’t exactly complaining at that moment.

Lady Mel tried to pull me down with her as she finally took a seat. But I pulled away, kneeling down in front of her instead, and she teasingly pulled up at the hem of her dress.

I wasn’t going to waste time. I pushed up her dress, groping at her thighs, and tugged down her stockings to the sound of her girlish gasps. She had on little silk panties, and, well… I took those off.

And, well… that happened.

I mean, I couldn’t find a reason that it shouldn’t. She had paid me, and I enjoyed it besides. She was really responsive, with her hand in my hair, all arching her back and crying out in pleasure. And then, while she was lying there all blissed out, eyes shut and skirt crumpled around her thighs, I reached for the necklace… and snatched it.

Lady Mel ran after me. “Stop!” she cried out.

I had already slipped the necklace down my deepest pocket, and I ran down the hall at top speed.

“You’re a thief and a liar!” Lady Mel called out after me.

Then I stopped, getting cocky, stopped there at the end of the hall and let the lady catch up. When she did, I grabbed her wrists with ease.

“I may be a thief,” I told her, “but this is no lie.” I kissed her hard on the mouth, just to show her how much I really felt for her. It was difficult, knowing that would be our last kiss… But the money! Oh, the money.

In hindsight, it was dumb of me, that little lapse in judgement. Because after I let her catch up, it must have been that much easier for Lady Mel to point out my escape route to the police.

But… I don’t regret it, that last kiss. Besides, I’m sneaky enough. I found another girl to grab and kiss, and the cops passed right on by. And I gave Lady Mel what she wanted: the affection from a stranger. I was sure she would remember all of that much better than any necklace.


End file.
